Bésame Mucho  Kiss Me Senseless
by Private Fire
Summary: Bésame Mucho translated to Kiss Me Senseless.  Kiss me as if this is the last time you ever do. Mai and Zuko. Maiko.


A/N:

I recently read JackieStarSister's "How to Say I Love You" which makes mention that Zuko has left Mai on several occasions. That must have been playing on my mind as I listened to Besame Mucho, as performed by the Mariachi Divas on their album Canciones De Amor. The lyrics inspired a story I had originally written in Spanish. This is the translation.

What follows below is supposed to be Mai's thoughts as Zuko kisses her in the last scene of the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Bésame MuchoKiss Me Senseless**

Kiss me. Kiss me senseless. Kiss me as if this is the last time you ever do.

If I were honest, I'd tell you that I fear losing you again. But, no; I won't tell you. I don't want to talk about it. I only want to be in your arms. I want to be happy right now. I don't want to remember that you left me, not once, but three times.

The first time was not your fault. We were young. We were not free to do as we liked. Your father was cruel and you were sent far away from me. I hoped against hope. I dreamt and prayed that one day we would be together again. How happy I was when that day finally came. You were different and yet the same. We had some problems, but in time you came to understand that I wanted to be with you.

Then you left me again. That time it was your own doing. You left me for your Avatar. I understand now why you did it, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt me badly. I found you in prison. As always, Azula wanted to see you suffer. I did too.

Did you change? Was it that you did you not love me? Did you lie to me?

You explained what had happened and what you were thinking. Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Your answered that you didn't want to involve me. You wanted me safe should anything happen to you, or should Ozai defeated the Avatar. I understood what you were thinking. I accepted it. Nonetheless, I was ready to go with you.

Yet you left me again. I almost didn't forgive you; not for leaving me in jail, but for denying me the chance to make my own decision; for not believing in me. You wounded me deeply. I was there for you. I still wanted to be there for you. I thought you understood. Perhaps you did and that is why you locked me in.

I hated you, but my love for you was stronger. I feared for your safety. When I was freed, I ran. I ran as I have never run before. I had to reach you. You didn't want me. That didn't matter. I love you like I've never loved anyone, nor ever will again. I had to protect you. Azula was waiting. You didn't understand that this time she would kill you. There would be no second chance to beg your father for forgiveness.

I arrived in time to see that Azula won again. No! There had to be a way. I took on the guards and freed the winch. The gondola moved again. You were alive and safe.

Azula returned with Ty Lee. The guards had caught me. My life was forfeit. I had one reason to live - you. Only you. Always you. I had no illusions of surviving an attack from Azula. I also had no intention of leaving this world without a fight. If I could, I wouldn't give Azula the chance to hurt you again. We were ready to strike, she with her fire and I with my knives. We'll never know what would have happened that day because Ty Lee chi-blocked Azula. I lived but was imprisoned with Ty Lee. Later, I learned that the war had ended. My uncle freed me.

Now I stand here in your arms. I want to stay with you always. I want to see myself reflected back in your eyes. I want to have you by my side.

Kiss me. Kiss me senseless, as if this were the last time you ever do.

Kiss me. Kiss me senseless, because I think that maybe tomorrow you'll be far away, so far away from me.

* * *

><p>AN:

I think the story is better told in Spanish, as it flows from the lyrics keeping the romantic tone and longing of the song. It also helps to be familiar with the song.

Bésame Mucho is a song which was written in 1940 by Mexican songwriter Consuelo Velázquez. It has been recorded in the original Spanish and translated many times since. Straight English translations of foreign language songs do not always work. Words, idioms, phrases may be changed and the resulting product can sometimes be less "artistic" than the original. (Check out translated lyrics to Andrea Bocelli's version against the Beatles's version. Vast difference.)


End file.
